The Endding
by ShiftingStorms
Summary: This is a story on how i would of liked to see Caustioanary Talls end in Season Two From Heroes.


Fan fiction

"Clair, pack your bags, were leaving now."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going." Mr. Bennet looked at Clair with frustation.

"Yes you are, your packing up now, or else I will..."

"You'll what? Tie me up?"

"If that's what it'll take." He reached for the duck tape on the counter and he walked toward Clair like she was a prized animal to capture.

"You know, I'm not even surprised you would do this. Nothing you do surprises me anymore." she paused for a moment and looked away to fight the tears. She looked back at him the same way he was looking at her. "I hate you. You don't love me. Only West does and he has given me more love in the past week than you ever had in my life!"

"Don't you ever say that!" His face was red with anger as well. But he had an idea. He relaxed his face and made his voice a sweet, daddy tone. "I love you more than anyone in the world." He walked toward Clair, about to give her a hug. She stepped back, unsure what he was doing. He kept going and finally gave her a hug. She resisted but he held tight. He grabbed a hold of her arms and tapped them together. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I love you, but this is what happens when you don't cooperate." Mr. Bennet grapped Clair and led her out the front door. She stepped out of the door and ran. It was her only chance to get away. But, Mr. Bennet wasn't far behind...with a tazzer. He knew a gun wouldn't do anything. She would just heal. But electricity would stop her cold. She kept running and running, but she couldn't loose her father. She came to a dead end and cursed under her breath.

"That was unnecessary." Mr. bennet said huffing and puffing from all the running. He was walking toward Clair with the tazzer ready. In case she tried to run again. But before he could reach her, she was taken and was flying in the air. It all happened so fast. She looked down to see her father furious and shot the tazzer at them but, they were too high up. She sighed and looked up to see the face of her flying rescuer. It was West. She started to softly cry in his arms, he was the only one she could trust completely. Now they were together and he was carrying her off to safety.

"I love you." she whispered. West looked down to the one girl he loved the most. He brushed her cheek and said solftly back. "I know."

They had been flying for about an hour now. They didn't want to take any chances of her father finding them again. They landed in some desert in who knows where. Oh wait, Probably Mr. Bennet who is most likely trying to track them some how. West pulled out a pocket knife and cut Clair's duck tape off.

"Thanks." she rubbed her hands, trying to get the left over sticky part from the tape. "You were right about my dad. He does look at us like were something to catch. An animal. I knew my dad was bad. But deep down I believed he was good" she paused for a moment. "I don't believe that anymore though." West walked over and gave Clair hug. He really loved her. With all his heart.

"So what now?"

"um...where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere. Far away from him though." An frown smeared across her face. She looked down at her feet but West tipped her chin up so she was looking at him. He said eight words that gave her hope and made her feel safe.

"You are never going to see him again." His voice was cold and protective. "I saw a hotel about a mile back. We can sleep there."

"And we don't have to worry about money," she reached into her pocket and waved a credit card in the air. "I think were covered." they laughed, then West leaned over and kissed Clair.

"Lets go." and just like in a fairy tale, West picked Clair up and took off.

Once the hotel came into view, they landed. They started walking up to the abandoned hotel. There was no one there. There was maybe two cars in the parking lot.

"West? I don't know if this is a good idea." She looked up at him with concern.

"Your right. We'll keep flying until we find some where more populated. Come on."

"Not so fast." A look of horror came across both of there faces. They turned around, only to see the man they hated most, Mr. Bennet. West moved closer to Clair, about to pick her up and fly away. "I wouldn't do that West. Your being watched. And one slight move, could cost your life and Clair's." Clair looked at her evil father. "Our lives are not in danger. You should be worrying about you!" Clair reached into West's pocket and grabbed his pocket knife. She threw it at her father and it stabbed him right in the heart. She walked over to her father on the ground, about to die. She knelt down beside him.

"Your right daddy," her words came out of her mouth like an evil hiss, "One slight move could cost a life. But not ours." She walked over to West, who smiled at her. "We don't have to worry about him anymore. Truly." West picked her up and they flew away.


End file.
